


Just a Question

by Heavenfell_Trash



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenfell_Trash/pseuds/Heavenfell_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short story about a married couple. Not much else to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Question

**Author's Note:**

> My first posted story. I hope I did this right!

   She quietly hummed a song she'd heard long ago. The breeze outside was blowing softly, silently making a way into her home. "Sweetheart?" She asked quietly. His response was just as quiet, so not to disturb the welcoming sort of quietness. "Yes?" For some reason, Lilith didn't expect a reply from her husband. She twisted the ring around her left ring finger and mumbled a question. "Do...do you still love me?" She could've sworn he gripped the couch when she asked this. "Why do you ask?" Was Charlie's answer. Her words had clearly walked out on her, for nothing came out when she attempted to speak. Why couldn't she speak? So she stayed silent for what seemed like hours, listening to their own heartbeats. "I don't know." She finally said. Then Lilith decided to finally turn and look at Charlie. How he looked! Almost like he was scared. Then he did something unexpected. He pulled her close into a warm, seemingly forgiving hug. "Of course I still love you. More than anything! You are what I live for. What I'd die for. My everything!" He promised in a whisper. The woman smiled and hugged him as well. "It was foolish to even ask. I love you too sweetheart. I'm sure that woman Karen that you talked about in your sleep wasn't really your 'one and only'."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed.....erm.....should I say something else?


End file.
